1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor with a rotor shaft by which the rotor axis is defined and also with a core stack which is arranged around the rotor shaft along a longitudinal portion of the rotor axis. The invention further relates to a production process for such a rotor.
2. Related Technology
With such a rotor, as a rule it is desirable or required that the core stack is firmly connected to the rotor shaft in such a way that in the course of a normal use of the rotor, for instance as an element of an electric motor, no relative rotation between the core stack and the rotor shaft is able to occur.
For the purpose of producing such a rotor it is known to shrink the core stack onto the rotor shaft. This is, however, comparatively time-consuming and expensive. In particular, this process requires an extensive machining of the rotor shaft prior to the shrinking-on operation.